Conventional software of a radiation image inspection system for a container performs the following functions in local: (1) performing various image processing for a target image, including zooming-in and zooming-out, color transformation, edge enhancement, gray-scale transformation or the like; (2) attaching a suspect mark to a target area; and (3) presenting an identification conclusion for the target image.
In the related art, the radiation image inspection system for a container is generally common image processing software, typically in a form of a software installation package. The image processing software is required to be installed on each terminal configured to perform the radiation image inspection. A user of the terminal performs inspection and identification for the images through relevant functions provided by the image processing software installed on the terminals.
Such image inspection software imposes higher requirements on the configuration of the terminal. Servers configured with high-end graphics cards are desired, such that the image inspection process is restricted to the server in an inspection workstation, thereby limiting usage of the software.
In the related field, it is generally desirable that radiation image processing software which requires various complicated manipulation may run on local servers. In this regard, the conventional software is too complicated in installation, maintenance and function expanding, while an effective solution to this is still yet to be proposed.